


Drown in the Spoils

by UisceOneLove



Series: Ginger and Vodka [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gangster!Mickey, Ian is a spoiled boy, Keptboy!Ian, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey may spoil Ian, but he knows how to get what he wants out of his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown in the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me randomly after my last one, but I'm totally going with it. Comments are appreciated, enjoy. I keep thinking about giving Ian a Daddy!kink but I'm not sure yet. Totally up for opinions on that.

Mickey wasn't afraid of nobody. Milkovich was the name everyone knew in Chicago, and greatly feared thanks to his gramps and father. Now it's thanks to him. Mandy wanted to keep a little space from the family job, working at some diner outside of town for her own money. But she still did a few jobs, and stayed with him. He made sure she contributed to some of the fuckin rent though. Rooms don't come cheap.

That is, unless you're Ian Gallagher. 

He wouldn't dream of making Ian pay, it was  _him_ who paid to get his boy pretty things. Mickey hadn't known perfection until the night he'd walked into the hottest club in town and saw the readhead moving so prettily around the joint. Right at first sight the brunet had interest in him, couldn't stop following where he went with his eyes. So Mickey kept coming more frequently just for Ian, watched how everyone wanted a piece of him. Mickey just happened to lay claim first. Sharing coy looks, buying Ian drinks, soon Ian had ended up going right to him. Now the redhead stayed at the house or went shipping, and got along with Mandy pretty well. Whatever his boy wanted, Mickey made sure he got. Everyone knew not to mess with what belonged to a Milkovich. 

Coming back from a little business negotiation with Svetlana over the whore house had left Mickey a little exhausted, the woman was fuckin trying to make demands about the improving conditions for fuck sake! That place was as clean as it needs to be, no one gives a shit about it except whether or not the girls are fuckable, clean, and have condoms! Sheesh, what next, they start actin like the whores get a say in the business venture? They're paid to fuck, not have damn opinions. 

The man drug himself through the door, already able to tell Mandy wasn't there since the place didn't reek of her favorite perfume. Well, at least that meant he had the couch to relax on. He heard the padding of footsteps coming from upstairs as he made his way to the living room, putting a little smile on his face ince it was a sure sign Ian wasn't still out somewhere visiting family or filling up Iggy's arms with shopping bags. 

"Mick?" Ian's voice rang out, followed by more hurried footsteps as the boy descended the stairs to see the gangster. "You're home!" He said excitedly before pouting. "You were gone all day, I hate it when I don't get to see you."

 Mickey took a seat on the couch and sprawled, kicking his shoes off to fully relax. He looked up at the redhead, giving a sigh. "I know, I didn't plan on it keeping me all day, Firecrotch."

Ian almost purred at the nickname, something he was quite proud of earning. He kept the pout, however,crawling onto the older man and resting his head against his chest. "I didn't get to show you what I got today." He sighed, dragging a finger along Mickey's arm. 

Mickey arched a brow, his attention definitely caught. "You went shoppin after all?" He asked, earning him a nod from the boy. "Well I'm here now, why don't you show me?" 

The boy hummed while he thought, hand moving along Mickey's body until it stopped just above his crotch. "I don't know if I want to now." 

Oh, so that's how he wanted to play it? Fine, two can play that game. The brunet grabbed Ian's wrist as he nipped along his shoulder, mouth moving up to the redhead's jaw. It sent a shiver down his spine when Ian let out a soft whimper, shifting from the feel of his mouth. "What a shame." He said against the wet skin, warm breath hitting it. "I bet I would have been ready to suck you off right then and there at the sight."

The man hears a shark intake a breath, and he has to fight back a smirk. Ian was always fuckin irresistible when his mouth hangs open and eyes screwed shut tight. The redhead craved the pleasure that came from orgasming. Dangling the potential experience in his face was something Mickey simply enjoyed doing, the boy would always crumble.

"I g-guess we won't find out any time soon." Ian finally responded, his voice sounding the strain that Mickey could tell was an internal battle of will. They were both stubborn people, Mickey was just ruthless when he knows a person's weakness. 

"I guess not." Mickey agreed with an exaggerated sigh, lips moving down to ghost over Ian's pulse point before sucking on the spot, leaving a red mark to bloom in his mouth's wake. "Too bad. I would have sucked you till you ran dry. You know how much I just love that cock of yours, Firecrotch, everywhere you put it."

A low moan was ripped out of Ian's chest, his hands gripping the jacket of the brunet's suit. "M-maybe I can change m-my mind." 

"You sure? You just seemed so adamant about not wanting me to see."

"Please let me show you, Mick? I changed my mind, I really did."

"Well, if you really want to..." Mickey dragged out, wishing he could show how smug he felt knowing he won this. 

Ian nodded vigorously, climbing off the man before pulling him up from the couch, keeping their hands linked together as he led Mickey up the stairs. It was amusing to the gangster how excited a potential blowjob could make his boy. But that was just one of the many reasons he loved his Ian. The redhead led him into their room, the bags on the bed making it obvious how much the boy must have spent that day. He should really give his boy a budget so that they aren't shopped out of house and home. Ian cleared the bags off the bed, tossing all but one into the closet before turning to Mickey. 

"Stay right there. I'll be right back." There was a little gleam in his eyes as he hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

With a chuckle, Mickey went ahead and took a seat on the edge of the bed to wait for his boy, curiosity staying in the front of his brain. Ian already had a dresser full of outfits he liked to tease Mickey with. Drove him up the wall, but fuck did he love it nonetheless. Ian's teasing was one of the things that drew him to the boy. Mickey was pulled away from his thoughts when the bathroom door opened, only to have his eyes widen as he took in the sight in front of him. The suit was dark, a contrast to his creamy pale skin. But that wasn't what stood out the most to Mickey, it was the fact that this suit clung snugly to every part of Ian's body, right down to his crotch that was outlined by the tight clothing. 

Mickey had felt like he was swallowing his tongue.

Fuck, he was completely right about this making him want to suck his boy off. Maybe a few other things too, but those could wait.

The expression on Ian's face was smug, obviously pleased to have gotten the reaction he'd been looking for. The hunger in his eyes told Mickey that he could also tell that he was gonna get what Mickey spoke about. 

"Do you like it, Mick?"

Mickey could only nod, this boy was the only one capable of making him speechless. In more ways than one. Ian's expression grew with his smugness as he made his way over to the bed.

"Does this mean I get that blowjob now?" 

Mickey didn't answer. At least, not with words. Instead, he raised a hand up, ghosting his fingertips along the redhead's outlined cock. He heard Ian's breathing hitch, but he was more focused on his prize, on something he'd been thinkin about all fuckin day while he was stuck listening to Svetlana's bitching. The brunet earned a whimper from his boy with another brush of his fingers, along with a gasped out "Please!". He opened up the suit pants, fingers curling around the waistband as he slowly worked the fabric down to Ian's thighs, releasing his half-hardened cock. With a quick dart of his tongue over his bottom lip, the brunet took the tip of Ian's cock in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the slit.

"Mick!" Ian moaned, knotting a hand into the dark hair. Mickey used it as an incentive to go ahead and take more of him in, head bobbing as he set a pace. Mickey wasn't for slow shit, he only did it when he wanted to drag out more sounds from Ian. He preferred it fast and hard, whether it was mouth, hand, or a good fuck in the ass. Goin slow was too intimate for his liking, but Ian only fought on speed when he had Mickey underneath him. A deep groan escaped Ian's lips when he felt the back of Mickey's throat, the muscles constricting around him in such a way that heat left his entire body burning for more. He thrusted his hips before he could stop himself, receiving a gag from the man but he didn't stop. Mickey just sucked harder, his head bobbing faster and taking all of Ian repeatedly. He let the redhead thrust, it just made it more intense for the both of them until Ian finally felt the coil in below his stomach tightening, warning him that he was getting closer to the end. 

"Mick, I'm gonna--I'm gonna cum!" He groaned, feeling Mickey give a squeeze of his thigh to say it's okay. 

The brunet slowly pulled up, teeth grazing along Ian's cock, stopping until it was just half of it still in his mouth. Mickey pressed his tongue against the slit once more, hand finding the redhead's balls and rubbing them until Ian gave a cry, emptying himself out in Mickey's mouth. The man swallowed it all down, sucking until his boy was completely spent and none was wasted. He let Ian leave his mouth with a soft pop, tucking him back into the tight pants and fixing him up. 

Ian's legs were shaky as the man pulled him into his lap, head turning to nuzzle into his neck with a sigh. "Thank you, Mick." Ian whispered, eyes falling shut. 

"You're welcome." Mickey replied, carding a hand through the soft red hair. He let his boy drift in his arms, finding Ian even more beautiful in his sleep when the lines were clear from his face, looking almost angelic and younger than he really was. There was no chance Mickey was letting this boy go. 


End file.
